Mirrors Are A Curse
by cupcakeloversunite001
Summary: This fanfiction is called Mirrors Are A Curse. After suffering from poor body image America tries to change this by taking extreme measures. Warning! Anorexic!America, RusAme, depressed!America, and things like that. Don't like, don't read. Eventual Yaoi. Trigger warning for self harm.
1. Chap 1:The Beginning Of A Dangerous Game

**Summary and Title**_**:**_ This fanfiction is called Mirrors Are A Curse. After suffering from poor body image America tries to change this by taking extreme measures. Warning! Anorexic!America, RusAme, depressed!America, and things like that. Don't like, don't read. Eventual Yaoi.

**Rated M:** This chapter will only be rated T, but the whole fanfiction will be rated M. Mostly this chapter has cursing and poor body image.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Captain America, and things like that.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but hopefully this will turn out well. Translations will be at the bottom. Please tell me what you think! So, for now, enjoy!

* * *

"_You're such a fat-ass Amerika." said a Russian voice echoing throughout the huge halls._

"_W-what? I-I love you. How could you say that?" Said America, feeling as though his heart would break. Russia finally was leaving him because he wasn't good enough. "R-Russia, please don't leave me!"_

"_до свидания, Amerika." Said the tall Russian walking out the door to God knows where._

* * *

"Russia!" America screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh, it was just a dream."

America sat up and looked at the familiar surroundings, glad to know that he was in his huge apartment instead of the unknown mansion where his dreams were frequently placed as of late. He thought about his dream and how he…. how he dreamed of Russia leaving him? How ridiculous, he and Russia were not even together!

He eventually debated to get up and get out of bed, against his own judgment to sleepily look at his Captain America themed clock. As he did this he found the time to be 8:05.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he threw on a clean suit that he had thankfully set out the night before.

"Okay, maybe if I hurry I can make it to the airport on time!" He quickly went to the bathroom and stepped on the scales, frowned and went to the mirror and checked his stomach progress. He still had slight pudge (That he was just imagining.) and a very round face, it made him almost embarrassed.

He stayed in the mirror longer than necessary before grabbing his suitcase and heading to the airport to the flight for Italy.

* * *

Luckily, he got onto the plane just in time and arrived there safely. It took all of his strength to resist the food he was offered on the plane, but he had to be strong, for his people.

He went to the hotel building where he would be staying for the duration of this World Meeting. He heard that they nations would be sharing rooms. He just hoped that he would either room with Canada or England.

When he eventually went to the hotel that he was told to go he was greeted with an overly excited Italy.

"Ciao America! Um, let's see, you will be staying in a-room 245!" Italy said holding out the hotel key for America

"Thanks dude, that's sounds cool." America took the key from Italy nodding as he walked past.

He wonder down the long halls, the carpet being a beautiful, rich, red. When he saw the room number 245, he took a deep breath and went inside. However, when he saw the room, his roommate was the last person he was expecting.

* * *

**A/N:**Hm, so I wonder who America's new roommate is... Okay, so that was my shitty attempt at a cliffhanger, but you can't blame me for trying! So, if you do happen to come across this, tell me who you think the roommate is. I have some chapters planned out already, but I'm going away for dance somewhere for five weeks, so I don't know when I'll be able to update this. Now for the translations!

до свидания-do svidaniya- goodbye.

Ciao- hello

Thanks so much for reading and it would mean the world to me if you were to tell me how this is! Reviews make me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2: Alcohol Is Truth City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N: **Wow, I just wanted to say thank you. I was not expecting the positive response last chapter because it was so short. I am very touched. I'm thinking I'm going to update every Sunday, though as I said last week I am going somewhere for a five week intensive. I'll try to update as often as I can. Here are cookies for all of you! *passes out cookies and huggles* Also, this chapter is going to mention a few pairings such as FrUk, PruCan, and of course RusAme. Translations and comments will be at the bottom. Also, there is a serious note that I would like you to read about this fanfiction. Alright, thank you so much!

Enjoy~

**Rated M: **For sexual content, no sex just yet. Also, as always cursing, and alcoholic consumption should be responsible, I'm not condoning intoxication.

* * *

"Privet Amerika, I was not aware that I was rooming with you. Which side of the room do you want?" Russia said, starting to unpack his clothes. America has never seen Russia without his long, beige coat.

After standing there stupidly for a while, getting over the initial shock and pain, he put his stuff on the opposite bed. '_Why, Italy, why?'_ He thought to himself as he set out a mumbled "This one."

"Is there something wrong Amerika? You are too quiet.. And you look like shit. Are you sick?" Russia pulled his full attention to America eventually walking up to him and feeling his forehead, causing America to grow flustered. "You are not warm."

Of course America couldn't tell Russia the real reason on why he looked like he did. _'Oh yeah, Russia, the reason why I look like shit is because I haven't eaten in a few days. Don't worry, I'll be fine because I'm the hero!.' _Yeah, because that option seemed so favorable.

"Um.. Yeah, I'm just n-not feeling well." America lied taking a few steps away from the much taller nation.

Much to America's relief and to Russia's suspicion another nation happened to walk in.

Canada to opened the door carefully. "Hey Al... Oh, am I interrupting something? I wanted to invite you out for a drink."

"Oh, um Mattie! No! You weren't interrupting anything. Is anyone coming with us?"

Canada eyed Russia and sighed. It looks like he was going to have to invite Russia too. "Yeah, of course England wants to come and France. Italy is dragging Germany along and Pru is always up to getting beer. Russia, would you like to come with us?"

Russia examined the two brothers and decided that there is no harm against him getting vodka. "Da, I will come."

* * *

Everyone at the bar was having a great time. There was laughing and the air was free from tension. America, Canada, England, and France were all at the same table having a laugh and everyone was having pasta, courtesy of Italy. That is, everyone except America.

England gave a worried look to America when he saw that he was not racing to get seconds. "Hey, America are you alright? You are usually gorging yourself by now."

America snapped out of his daze. "Uh, yeah. I just ate before I came here, that's all! I'm totally trying to eat healthy."

England completely bought the lie, which made the American feel a little guilty. "Alright, good for you America."

France smiled and got up from his seat. "Ah bon, are you still aloud to have a drink mon cher? I will get it for you and Angleterre.

America debated for a second and looked at England who nodded. "Yeah, sounds awesome."

"Did anyone say something about being awesome?" Prussia went up to them and drank a swig of beer.

Canada immediately got up from his seat and gave Prussia a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah, France is just getting us a drink."

"Hey Birdie, you should come back to the hotel with the awesome me~." Prussia took another sip of his beer.

Canada quickly smirked before pulling Prussia by the arms our of the hotel.

America laughed and looked at a very confused England. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

When France came back they both saw that he came back with quite a bit of alcohol. "Here you go mes petits choux." He set the alcohol in front of the two nations.

"Dude, Francy-pants, are you trying to get us drunk?"

France gave a reassuring smile. "Non, I am just trying to make sure you have enough. Or are you two a lightweight?"

"Totally not! It's Iggy who is a lightweight!"

England scowled, "I am not a lightweight, you git."

France flashed a quick smirk. "Then why don't you two prove it? How about a drinking contest between you two?"

America flashed a smile to England. "Totally! How about it Iggy!"

England sighed and took the beer and drank a sip against his better judgment. "Fine."

"Awesome!" America fist bumped the air and drank a sip of beer as well.

Russia smirked as he heard the events behind him. This would be a perfect chance to exploit the two nations being drunk. To make his America one with him. What's wrong with that anyway? That was probably France's plan the whole time.

"I will be the judge, da?" Russia said as he sat uncomfortably close to America.

America blushed slightly, "Sure dude, if you want."

-_An Hour Later-_

England laid on the table with a drink still in his hand. "Am I Catholic or Protestant? I don't know."

America hiccupped, "Iggy! You are totally drunk! Looks like the ultimate hero is the winner!"

America got up from the booth about to have a victory shot, but when he got up he stumbled into Russia's arms. Russia's arms are unexpectedly warm, like a giant teddy bear. The scariest teddy bear in the world.

"Looks like you are intoxicated as well comrade." Russia helped America up to his feet.

"But dude, you had like, three or four bottles of vodka!"

Russia thought for a second. "Da, I am as you call drunk as well." He lied too easily and he doubted America could see through that lie is his current state.

France smiled, looks like he and Russia had the same goal. "Angleterre, we should probably call a cab and head back to the hotel~."

Since all of the other nations already left, the cab for France and England came pretty quickly. However when they left, that left Russia and America alone, well mostly alone. The workers were working on closing the bar, paying no attention to the two nations, mostly just hoping that they would leave.

"Hey R-Russia, we should probably leave."

"Da, we should. I'll call the cab."

* * *

When they got back to the hotel around midnight they found that it was empty, the nations must of went to bed early to prevent the inevitable hangover in the morning.

They opened their hotel room and turned on the lights, America decided to avoid the mirror. There were two queen sized beds and the room was lavishly decorated.

"Hey, Russia. What d'ya wanna do? I'm totally not ready to go to bed." America said as he flopped on the bed.

Russia went to the bed so that he was on top of America, their faces inches away from each other. "I have a few things in mind. What do you want to do Amerika?"

Russia closed the space between them and their lips came together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. At first America stood there, as stiff as a bored, not kissing back, but with a little coaxing on Russia's part, they eventually engaged in a mutual open-mouthed kiss. America enjoyed all the sensations that his clouded mind let him enjoy, but he didn't want Russia to see his body until his goal was completed. He didn't know when his goal was completed, but he figured he would know when he got there.

Russia started kissing down America's neck. "R-Russia? I'm not-don't want sex yet."

Russia sighed and considered continuing, but America's consent mattered. "Alright Fredka." He got off of America and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks dude, um can I still sleep here.. In the same bed with ya?"

Russia smiled, at least it was a small victory. "Yes, you may."

Russia got up and turned off the light and went to bed. He was surprised when America cuddled up next to him, but welcomed the attention. He hoped America would stay by his side.

-_Morning-_

Surprisingly, America was the first one to wake up, but he just thought Russia was tired. However, when he got out of bed, he had a slitting headache so he went to the bathroom to get Tylenol. He saw the mirror immediately. With a little bit of restraint, he quickly got two pills and swallowed them with water that he got from the sink.

When he saw the mirror, all he saw was fat. He lifted up his shirt and tried pinching his stomach. He pinched so hard, he got bruises. He sighed and looked to the toilet, then looked to the mirror. '_I'll become perfect you just watch.' _He stuck his finger down his throat and threw up what little he already had in his stomach. He washed his hands, flushed the toilet, then brushed his teeth. Then he sprayed some of the provided some of the available air freshener.

He took one last look at the mirror before leaving and turning of the light. He went back to the bed with Russia, careful not to disturb the sleeping nation. He eventually went back to sleep thinking over and over again _'Please don't leave me like in the dream.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, sorry that this took SO long. The internet was our for a couple of days and we were traveling before that. Again, thank you so much for your comments and follows and everything. Here are some responses to some of the reviews that you left me.

kawtharthegreat: Thank you so much and here is your update. I'm so glad you thought that it wasn't shitty!

ThrowUpGuts: Here is the update!

jrap: You made my day! Thank you!

Guest: Yes, it is Russia! However, you are truly awesome for saying Belarus! I honestly considered this, but I found putting Russia with him almost necessary.

MapleTreeway: Love the name by the way. I read your stories all of the time. Yes, you are correct!

Odji: Yes, the last chapter was very short because I was trying a new thing where the intro was short. though expect the every chapter form here on out to be around 1,000 or so words. I'm glad it made you curious!

**Here are the translations**_:_

Privet: Hello (informal)

Amerika: America

Da: Yes

Ah bon: Oh, really

Mon cher: My dear

Angleterre: England

Mes petits choux: My little cabbages

So, I seriously want to thank you so much, I can't stress enough how thankful I am. I thought that I will go ahead an make some serious comments. This fanfiction in no way is making fun of anyone with an eating disorder. Eating disorders are not something that should be played around with. Also, this fanfiction will not show anyone how to properly handle someone with an eating disorder. If you, or if you know someone who has an eating disorder seek help right away before it is too late. Thank you. Here are some numbers for help lines if you need them. Also, I don't know you, but if you need help I'm always here for anyone who needs help.

1-800-273-TALK (It's free, and it is for anyone who is feeling like America.)

-cupcakeloversunite001


	3. Chapter 3: It's Just Juice

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything.

**A/N:**First of all I wanted to say... HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! Also, happy belated birthday to the forgotten Canadia. Anyway, to celebrate their special day, I decided to come out with a new chapter! You MIGHT get another chapter on Sunday, but I don't think that will happen, so no promises. Thank you for your comments, favorites, and follows. They mean so much~! As always, translations and responses to the comments are on bottom.

**Rated:** This chapter is rated T, mainly because of cursing. Though it does have a trigger warning for self harm

* * *

Russia woke up with an unusually warm body next to him. At first, he tried to push it off, but when it groaned he realized it was America and cuddled him closer.

America turned around and opened his eyes to find Russia two inches away from his face. When he jumped Russia giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"доброе утро, Amerika."

"Umm good morning to you too.. How did I get here?"

Russia sat up and stretched. "Hm, you were drunk last night and you asked if you could sleep with me, I said yes."

America blushed heavily and laughed half-heartedly, "Dude, I'm sorry about that.. Did we um, did we do anything else?"

"Sex?" When America nodded Russia smirked. Oh, decisions. "Da, we did. In my defense we were both drunk." He lies too easily.

"Oh, okay. What time is it?" America sat up as well and rubbed his eyes, still half asleep.

Russia glanced at the nearby clock. "It is half past eight. If we get up we can still have breakfast."

America perked up, all of the sudden awake. "Breakfast?" He had a slight panic to his voice.

Russia eyed him curiously. "Da, breakfast. Are you not hungry?"

_'Okay, Alfred, here is some wiggle room, you can't quit yet.' _"No, dude, I'm totally not hungry I'll just stay here and order some juice or something."

"You cannot speak Italian, and there is juice downstairs. I also have not seen you eat anything since you have been here. just eat something small."

America got up, surprised that his clothes are on, considering Russia said that they had sex. "Uh, no dude. I'm still...uh. Not feeling well. I'm also totally tired and sore from the stuff that we did last night!"

Russia couldn't believe what he just heard. First of all, the American wasn't yelling at him and calling him a "commie bastard". Also, he though that America would yell at him for taking advantage of "the hero" when he was drunk and defenseless. Something about this just isn't right. Also, he completely lied about the fact that they even had sex. Maybe England would know, not that he's worried or anything.

"Da, if you say so. I will leave now." Russia took his room key and shut the door behind him.

America breathed a sigh of relief. "That was WAY to close. I gotta be more careful next time. Fuck, my head still hurts anyway." He crawled back into bed and went back to sleep. Thinking about what sex with Russia was like and how he would reach his goal.

* * *

Russia came down for breakfast just as the other nations had. He quickly heard England yelling at France for god knows what.

"Hey um Russia?" He heard a quiet voice along with someone that looked just like America.

"Amerika? I thought you were upstairs, resting."

Canada let out a heavy sigh. "Uh, no, it's Canada." Is that really so hard to remember?

"My apologies Canada, do you need anything?" Russia smiled innocently.

"Uh, no-yes. Yeah. Al is acting strange. Before we left, I was hanging out with him, and I could tell he was upset, but trying to hide it, so I offered to buy him McDonald's. He declined. He seems to be more depressed now, he's spacing our more than usual. I haven't seen him eat anything either."

Russia was extremely surprised to hear this and 'slightly' worried. He noticed something different in the American as soon as the once energetic nation walked in their shared hotel room.

"Da, I noticed a change as well. I will bring him some food and I will see what is wrong with him."

"Don't count on him telling you, but thank you. Tell him I will be up later."

"Alright. Farewell Canada."

"Bye." Canada left to go sit with Prussia, who was trying to hide a limp.

Smirking , Russia went to go get America some food. Thanks to Italy, he had the hotel managers make breakfast from around the world. He grabbed America a waffle and some juice, and for him blini.

* * *

"Amerika? Are you awake" Russia looked over America holding food.

"Don't wanna be awake, hangover." _What is he holding? Holy shit, he has food!_

"Yes, but it is good to eat when you have a hangover. Here, at least have the juice."

"But, dude, I totally don't feel good."

"Your brother will be up later.

"Fine, give me the plate." He took the plate and juice away from Russia quickly.

"Good choice." Russia gave a (creepy) smile.

"Yeah whatever, do you mind?" America shooed him away.

"Fine I'll leave."

Russia left, leaving America all alone. America sighed and looked down at the food. He got up and flushed it down the toilet and watched his needed calories go away. He smiled because he knew he would get away with this very easily. He sat back on his bed with his plate and his cup empty, hoping that they would buy his lies.

* * *

Canada's P.O.V.

I hate worrying for my brother like this. I hate not knowing what's wrong with him. He may drive me crazy and people may mistake me for him, but I love him, so I decided to go and visit him.

I knocked on his hotel room door and it took a good two minutes before he answered it.

"Hey bro!" He said with an obviously fake smile and led me to his bed. To my surprise and my relief, the plate and the juice were gone.

"Good, you ate Al?"

He flashed his 'Hollywood grin' "Yeah, I'm just not feeling well at all."

I was naturally worried for my brother. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay bro! It's not your fault!"

I then noticed something trickling down his wrist. It was red it was...blood. You can imagine my panic and my surprise when I saw the crimson hell, and realizing it was probably self inflicted on purpose.

"Al you're bleeding! What the fuck happened!"

All of the color left Al's face and he looked understandably panicked. He grabbed his arm defensively. "Well...I...uh.."

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the update for the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Translations:**

доброе утро-Good morning

Da- Yes

Amerika- America

**Comments:**

MapleTreeway: Here is your chapter, and I decided to make France a pervert so...that happened...

Odji: Yeah, America is an idiot, but I love him that way. Drunk nations are adorable!

ThrowUpGuts: :D

Guest: She is crazy enough to do that!

xxurielxx: Yes, I see what you mean. I don't think Alfred saw it as empty calories, he saw it as a way to feel better. I found it helpful for the story to move along. I hope I keep you interested!

Thank you everyone so much~


	4. Chap 4: There Is Always A Reason

**A/N:** So, it was originally my plan to give you all another chapter last Sunday, because of all of the follows and reviews and everything. However, the internet went out again, it honestly sucks. Because of my limited time on the internet, and it being really weird, this is completely unedited So, in the worse case scenario, I am going to have troubles updating a lot until I get back from the dance intensive I am doing. Though once I get back you should expect more frequent and patterned updates. I'm soooo sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Rated M:** For self harm, anorexia, cursing, I guess drug use, but not really. No editing whatsoever.

* * *

Canada scooted closer to America and put his own hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me Al, I won't judge."

America sighed and looked his brother. "I...um.. It's honestly no big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then you can tell me. Please Al, I love you."

"Umm. This is my first time." Alfred blushed and averted his brother's gaze.

"Alfie, you could have come to me if you needed anything...You didn't have to do...this."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize.. But can I see it?"

"No..." America stood up

"Al, please. I want to help you..."

"Mattie, I want you to leave."

"W-what?"

"I want you to leave. Now. Don't tell Iggy about this, this is our secret." America pointed to the door.

Canada felt tears in in eyes, he was really unused to seeing his brother like this. "Al, you need help, just talk to me!"

"Mattie promise me you won't tell anyone. If you do, I'll never trust you ever again."

Deciding against his better judgment to have his brother trust him. "Al, I promise that I won't tell. I'm going to ask you again. How long have you been doing...this?"

"Uh.. Well.. This is totally my first time doing anything like this. I promise."

Canada raised his eyebrows. "Oh really Al."

"Uh-uh."

"Since the last time we have seen each other, what have you eaten?"

"Why does it matter?"

Canada swallowed a lump in his throat, telling himself not to cry. "It does matter Al."

"Fine, I ate breakfast here. I told you I wasn't feeling good." America gave Canada a defiant look.

"No Al, you told me were on a diet." Canada gave a quick hug to his brother. "You can tell me Al."

"I want you to leave." America got up from his bed and pointed to the door.

"Alfie, please don't make me leave you alone!"

"Just leave Mattie."

Canada let out a small hiccup before nodding. "Alfie, if you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me. Please, okay? I love you. You're my brother."

When Canada left America went to the bathroom, Immediately cleaning the blood that has betrayed him. Now that Canada knows, who else will he tell? He changed shirts quickly before Russia came back and left the hotel room, not telling anyone he had left.

America walked along the streets alone, more depressed than ever. He didn't even care when it started heavily raining. He decided to go into an Italian department store.

He noticed the store was a lot smaller than what it would be back in America, though he found himself wondering around, he happened upon what he supposed as the diet section. He saw these pills that had an English translation on them. America's eyes widened when he found that they were diet pills. He got out his wallet and found he had just enough money for the pills.

He walked to the cash register and paid for the pills, barely getting away with the little Italian that knew.

He noticed when he was walking to the hotel, he was hungrier than ever. The pain in his stomach was almost unbearable. He also more than a little weak, like he just couldn't take one more step. He felt too heavy for his legs to carry him. He had to sit down at the park bench, just for a moment. Then he would walk back to the hotel. He quickly hid the pills in his pocket and sat down quickly, feeling like he was going to faint.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." He frowned when he saw a familiar white-haired and violet-eyed figure walk along the street.

"Amerika? I was not expecting to see you here. Are you alright? You are looking worse than earlier." Russia sat next to the younger nation

"Yeah, just really tired."

"Oh, I apologize for that"

"Don't be bro!" America laughed half-heartedly.

Russia pulled out some vodka. "Do you want some?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Your loss." Russia shrugged and took a sip from the vodka bottle.

After a long and equally awkward silence, Russia found some quiet snoring on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the nation asleep and decided to not wake up the peaceful looking American. Come to think of it, this is the most peaceful America has looked for awhile.

He gently picked up America and noticed that America was fairly light, maybe about ten pounds less than what Russia thought he would be, but perhaps it was just his imagination.

Russia carried America all the way to the hotel. When Canada saw Russia carrying his brother his heart dropped and followed them to Russia and America's shared room.

Russia placed the sleeping nation onto his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, um Russia?" Canada stood awkwardly at the door.

"Da?" Russia's eyes widened in shock. Did Canada see him kiss his brother?

"There is something wrong with Al, I don't want to go to England, because he would freak out. I just want Alfie to make sure that he has people to talk to if there is something wrong with him."

"What is wrong with him?" Russia looked at the nation on his bed.

"It started before we left here..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! This chapter is done! So, um, sorry this took so long, so I really don't have anything to say. I'm going to bed now.

**Comments:**

Odji: Well, here is your update. Hm, I wonder if Russia will tell America too.

MapleTreeway: At least they try!

gintama200: Here is your update!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Out

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Wow, this fanfiction is getting many wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, and it was even posted on a blog on tumblr! I just want to thank you so much, this seriously means so much. I still haven't figured out how many chapters this will be. Probably ten or eleven? Chapters will get a little more graphic and things like that from here on out, though it shouldn't be too bad. Also, I don't know if I will be able to update next week. I will try though. Without further delay, here is your chapter!

**Disclaimer:**All I own is the story. I don't own Hetalia, though if I did, there would be so much yaoi.

**Rated M+:**This chapter will be graphic, if it bothers you, then don't read this chapter. It has inappropriate drug use, graphic descriptions of self harm, cursing, and anorexia. You have been warned.

* * *

"Matvey, I want you to tell me what is wrong with Fredka." Russia pulled out two chairs for them to sit in. He had a feeling this would be a long talk.

"I think America is hurting himself." Canada sat down in the chair across from the much taller nation.

Russia's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Canada felt his eyes fill up with tears once more. "W-well, he had a stream of blood trickling down his wrists! A-and he refused to show me and told me not to tell anyone, especially England!"

"So you came to me, instead of England?"

"Yes, I did. England would just freak out. Also, Alfie really likes you. I realized you probably feel the same when I saw you carry him in and when you kissed him on the forehead."

Russia stayed silent for a moment, letting those words sink in. Alfred likes him back? "I see. What do you want me to do?"

"Well I noticed him change a little bit slowly. He slowly ate less and less. He even looks like he lost some weight, but I think that's normal for depression. I didn't pay any attention to it, because I thought it was just his economy. But you could always keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything... too drastic again."

"Da, I will keep an eye on him in the next couple of days, until we leave back to our own countries."

"Thanks Ivan."

"No problem, but for now, just let him sleep." Russia stood back up and looked at the nation who was peacefully asleep.

"Well, I will be going." Canada opened the door and nearly exited. However, for once more moment he decided to mention one more thing. "Oh Ivan. Whatever you do, don't tell Alfred that I told you. He would never forgive me." With that, Canada left leaving Russia alone with a sleeping America.

After about a hour, Russia began to feel bored and hungry. He decided to leave America for five seconds while he bought food for both of them. After all, what was the chance that America would wake up in the time that he was away?

* * *

**America's P.O.V.**

So, I woke up in my hotel room and it was super freaky. Last thing I remembered was that I was in a park bench. I was also in Ivan's bed. Panicked, I searched for the drugs that I had bought earlier. To my relief, they were still there, in my pocket. I had to be tired, considering I fell asleep...on a park bench...on Russia's shoulder. Oh god I fell asleep on Russia's shoulder.

I remembered that I was super hungry, so I sat down, just for minute, then I would go back to the hotel and act all happy because everyone always believed my façade. I felt really weak, I never felt that way before. Then Russia came along, he was so warm, comfortable, and it was totally raining! So I just happened to fall asleep on him.

Anyway, the painful feeling in my stomach returned, like way worse than it was before. Along with the weakness and dizziness. Which I knew was going to happen, because of all the research I did. Yeah, that's right, I actually did something well thought out, but that's not the point.

I tried standing up from the bed where I was placed, but as soon as I stood up, I fell straight back down on the mattress. It honestly sucked. All I wanted to do was loose weight, but I couldn't even get up. What would happen at the world meeting that would happen in three days? My head was spinning, god it was awful.

I eventually made my way to the bathroom, with a lot of struggling on my part. I decided to take off my shirt to see my progress that I have made. My heart dropped when I saw what I was. I felt bigger than before. Even though I could see my ribs and collar bone, I still felt fat. Well since I felt weak, I would go to the gym.

I placed my attention to my mutilated wrists that I had cut earlier. It honestly felt really good to release all of the pent up stress that I felt. Hey, why couldn't I do it again? I found my razor on the bathroom sink and looked back at my wrists. I still had a little bit of room.

I made sure to grab what I needed. You know, stuff like gauze, Neosporin, and the drug I bought from the Italian convenience store. Okay, they weren't drugs, but it sounds so much cooler if I say that instead of diet pills.

So, I got my razor out and put it on my arm and pressed and dragged it across my arm, hating and enjoying the exhilarating pain that it brought. I noticed the drops of blood that fell and smiled my first genuine smile in a long time. It feels better when there's blood. I winced as I noticed myself go deeper and deeper as the cuts went on. Before I knew it, my right arm was covered in cuts, and I was bleeding fairly heavily, but I didn't really care. I knew I wouldn't die, after all, I'm a nation.

I noticed my left arm was not completely covered in cuts because I still had my whole forearm. I continued to do to the left the same thing I did to the right, noticing that it was a little more sensitive. I cleaned up the red, still mostly hot blood that fell off my arm and cleaned my arm, put Neosporin on it, then put gauze over that. I didn't want Russia to know what Mattie knew.

I looked to the drugs that I had bought from the Italian store earlier. Luckily for me, it was translated in English. So I was supposed to take one, once a day. Which was totally doable. Though the bad part was that I was supposed to eat with the pill, but I totally wasn't going to do that, I needed to make more progress. I ignored the warning and swallowed the pills dry and slowly made my way back to the bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Normal**

Russia just finished picking up the dinner that he had bought for he and America and walked inside and discovered that America was still asleep. Deciding that is was best to wake the American for dinner, he gently shook America awake.

America woke up slowly to find Russia waking him up. "What are you doing dude? Why the hell are you waking me up? 'M tired." America rolled the other way, so his back was to Russia.

Russia giggled softly. "I brought dinner, I thought you would be hungry."

America sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not though."

"We could eat together, watch television, then go to bed." Russia persisted, hoping he is wrong about the severity of America's mental illness.

"We can watch T.V. and you can totally eat, I don't mind." To America, just the thought of eating food made him queasy.

"Amerika, just eat the salad for me. It is very healthy."

'_Yeah, but I'll just throw it up later.' _"Fine bro."

They ate in silence, with Russia watching America curiously. Once they were finished, they watched a movie and went to bed. They even slept in the same bed, established by Russia, but for America, he was just too tired to care. Ever since he has started his diet, he has been so tired. However for Russia, he just hoped that he would feel if America got out of bed and for what.

Unfortunately for Russia, America left the bed without disturbing him. America shakily went to the bathroom and threw up everything his stomach needed into the toilet and flushed it. He brushed his teeth and looked back into the mirror and quietly said to himself. "Shit, he's onto me."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I actually kind of like this chapter. I feel like a made a little bit of progress with the story. So the story will go at a slightly faster pace from here on out, and it will be more graphic, as I said before. Well it's three o'clock in the morning, I'm going to bed! I hope you liked this chapter. Here are the translations and comments!

**Translations:**

Matvey-Mattie

Fredka- Alfred

Da- yes

**Comments:**

MapleTreeway: Yes, so Canada told Russia! :)

ThrowUpGuts: Thank you! This fanfiction is supposed to be simple because I find it more necessary to make sure everyone can understand rather than show my ability to use big words! I'm so glad you like it and find it easy to comprehend!

kawtharthegreat: Yes, I do love manipulating characters! Drama will only increase here. ;)! Thank you so much, I'm glad it is as awesome as Prussia!

Anon-sI: Thank you! Here is your update!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Set Of Problems

**A/N:PLEASE READ!: **How is everyone? Anyway, so there are a few things you need to know about this chapter. **This chapter skips ahead a week**. I mentioned this several times before but here we go. This fanfiction in no way shows how to handle someone with an eating disorder. If you know someone who has an eating disorder get help immediately. Eating disorders are life threatening. Same goes with self harm. Thirdly, again, thank you so much for the reviews.

**WARNINGS: **This chapter is rated M for a reason. Cursing, drug use, self loathing, anorexia, I guess bulimia, mentions of self harm (not too graphic.) and I think that's it.

* * *

America woke up is his bed next to Russia. They had been sleeping together since that one drunk night, and quite frankly, both of the nations liked waking up with someone next to them. It was a silent agreement that worked out, and the best part was that both the nations would rather die than rather admit they like to cuddle another.

Everyday without fail, America has succeeded in not retaining a single calorie. He usually threw up, or just refused to eat. He also made sure to stay strong by working out at the hotel gym. Though Russia wouldn't leave him alone about eating. He noticed real progress on the scale, he had already lost fifteen pounds and the nations had already begun to notice, which made America extremely pleased.

He got up out of bed, blinking the persistent black spots away from his vision and started his daily routine. He walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. He grabbed his Dixie cup ad filled it with water. Then he stuck his fingers down his throat to make himself throw up. Though he could tell something was wrong immediately.

There was blood, there was blood in the toilet where he purged. Why was there blood, the websites never said anything about blood! He forced himself to calm down to prevent the risk of Russia finding out, he would be fine. All he had to do was drink some water and take his pills.

He flushed the toilet, still very scared and took his diet pills white. He drank as much water as he could and brushed his teeth. He went back to the main hotel bedroom to find Russia still peacefully sleeping. He carefully grabbed his exercise clothes and changed into them. He was fairly positive that Russia wouldn't wake up.

He exited the room holding his room key in his hand. On his way down the elevator someone came in with him. It was Britain.

"Ello America. I have not talked to you in a few days." England said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that bro! I was totally busy!"

"Oh? With what may I ask? You have seemed rather...distant lately. Is everything okay?"

Alfred was completely surprised by his former caretaker's worry. "Geez, um thanks Iggy, but I am totally fine. I have just been busy with country stuff and so on. Ya'know how it is."

Finally, the floor that America needed came. He smiled as the doors opened. "See ya later Iggy!"

The elevator doors closed leaving a very skeptical England. "I know when that git is lying."

* * *

Russia woke up fairly late and found no one beside him. More than slightly disappointed he got dressed. One more day until the final meeting and he went back to his home in Moscow. He had just finished getting dressed when he heard the door open.

"Hello Fredka."

Belarus walked into the room looking more than slightly pissed. "Hello big brother. Why have you been hiding from my love recently?"

Russia froze in fear. "N-Natalya, hello m-my dear s-sister. I have n-not been hiding f-from you."

Belarus walked up to her older brother and hugged him. "Why did you use an affectionate term for that pig big brother?"

Russia began shaking. "I-It's a new s-strategy. H-how did y-you get in h-here without a k-key?"

She smiled and hugged Russia tighter. "I always told you that doors would never keep us apart."

"N-Natalya, please let me go!"

"Not until you marry me!"

All of the sudden a familiar Canadian walked in. "Hey um Ivan, there's something wrong with your- am I interrupting something?"

Ivan had a glimmer of hope when Canada walked in, much to Belarus' annoyance. "Nyet. please stay."

"Are you sure? Because I can come back."

Belarus glared harshly at Canada. "I will come back big brother, then we can get married!" She walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

Ivan flinched at the loud noise. "What did you need Matvey?"

"I just wanted to know how my brother is doing, I haven't talked to him and tomorrow is the final world meeting before we all go back to our countries."

"He has been fine. There had been noticeable weight loss. However, I have made sure that he has been eating. Though I am unsure if he has been retaining the calories."

Not exactly what Canada wanted to hear. "So what does that mean?"

Russia layed on his bed. "Take what you must from it."

Canada was more than slightly frustrated by Russia's lack of empathy. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Nyet, but I have an idea. His excersize clothes are gone, so he is probably in the gym."

"Thanks Ivan." Matthew said, leaving the hotel room.

When Matthew left Ivan immediately got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, checking through America's belongings. Looking for any signs clues of how he could of lost had such dramatic weight loss.

He was checking quickly, almost frantically. He anticipated Belarus' return almost any moment now, and he had to leave the hotel before she came back.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, he couldn't read Italian, but luckily there was a translation in English. Why can they never have a translation in Russian? He looked through the translation and found that they were diet pills why did America need diet pills?

Russia immediately stuffed the medication into his left pocket. Canada probably thought that he wasn't worried, but the truth is, he was more worried than he has possibly ever been.

He left his hotel room with his room key, looking for a very hard to find Canadian.

* * *

Russia wasn't the only one trying to find Canada. England was also naturally worried by America's unhealthy physical change. He didn't want to voice anything at the last world meetings, but he knew something was off.

He was relieved when he found Alfred aimlessly wondering around the hall. "America!" He called.

Canada was excited when he heard his brother's name called. However when he saw England was looking at him, he sighed. Can people really not tell the difference?

England walked up to Canada. "America, you need to explain yourself this instant!"

Canada let out another lengthy sigh. "I'm not America, I'm his brother Canada."

England looked rather embarrassed about his mistake, even though he does is all of the time. "You do look like America from far away you know. Have you seen him around? I saw him get off of the elevator in the dining room, however her wasn't in the dining areas or in the kitchen."

"Did you check the exercise room?" Canada asked, hopeful.

England rubbed the back if his head. "No, I must confess that I didn't think if it. Now that you mention it, he was wearing baggy clothing."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come with me to check?"

England nodded, "That would be lovely. That git needs to be checked up on."

Canada nodded and pushed the elevator 'up' button and both of the nations went in. They pressed the right floor number to the gym, something not feeling right in their stomachs.

The walked across the long hall and looked in the window to the exercise room. What they saw in that room is something that they will never forget.

* * *

**A/N:**Hi everyone! Okay, um so can we pretend that this isn't super late? I hope everyone is still reading this. I was super busy. I know that isn't really an excuse. My sister came home from college from a month in Spain, so I was speaking almost nothing but Spanish to her. I hope I didn't use any Spanish grammar in there. Also, school is starting again! Ugh, not ready to start 10th grade! I took almost all Advanced Placement classes. So, I hope I can start updating every week. I'm not going to do translations.  


**Comments:**

MapleTreeway: I am sorry! Here, have a cookie! *hands cookie*

Guest: I guess it is! XD

gintama200: I was planning for England to find out anyway, so you asked at a perfect time!

YaoiloverXD: Thank you so much, and here is your update!

Guest: I should update sooner than what it took me this time, because I kinda left you guys in a tricky spot.

¡Hasta luego!~


	7. Chapter 7: Visits

**A/N:** You can say it... I'm a horrible person for not updating... And I'll try not to make any more promises... But I will try! I promise! Let's get to it?

**WARNINGS:** Brief mention of blood, sort of gory, extreme language, and feels?

* * *

They walked across the long hall and looked in the window to the exercise room. What they saw in that room is something that they will never forget...

There Alfred was, lying on the ground, treadmill still moving from the activity before. Both nations stood there in shock for a moment before running to Alfred's aid.

Matthew ran as fast as he could into the room, England trailing behind him. "Al! Al!" Matthew said, trying to shake Alfred awake. "Can you hear me?"

"Shit..." England muttered and fumbled for his phone in his pocket, hands shaking. He finally found it, his mind racing. How could he let this happen? How could he not help sooner? Guilt, shock, raced through his mind, along with the feeling of nausea. He quickly called the ambulance.

Matthew heard England's conversation with the paramedics, he checked Alfred's pulse and breathing. "He's not breathing!" He exclaimed while feeling a hot tear roll down his cheeks. "He quickly took Alfred's shirt off and gasped when he saw what his brother was hiding this whole time.

His brother was nothing but skin and bones, almost nothing. He forced any thought away, right now, he would focus on saving his brother's life. He placed his hands over Alfred's sternum and started chess compressions. Suddenly his eyes wondered over to Alfred's wrist and he gasped at the multitude of them...

Arthut hung up with the paramedics. "They said they would be here in five minutes or more. They also said, take him out front if possible."

Matthew looked at his brother. "Can't, he could have a spinal injury..."

England kneeled over to the opposite side of Alfred and grabbed his hand and tried to hold back tears. "I-I told them we're in an exercise room."

Matthew didn't say anything until the paramedics arrived. The paramedics quickly picked Alfred up and placed him on the gourney and started pushing him outside.

Many of the nations heard the sirens and came down to the lobby. All they saw was a man on the gourney. However, all of their hearts dropped when they saw Matthew red-eyed, watching the paramedics taking his brother to the ambulance and to the hospital.

"What happened?" Francis asked running up to them.

Matthew immediately took the chance and hugged his former caretaker, now sobbing uncontrollably. "I dunno... W-we found Alfred passed out... A-and not breathing."

Francis hugged Matthew, rubbing the younger country's back soothingly. "Shh Mathieu..."

All of the nations were in a stupor... Alfred injured? This couldn't be possible... Even Ivan was in the crowd.. Shocked.

Arthur looked to the crowd. "We have to get to the hospital. We'll have updates for everyone."

Ivan stepped forward from the crowd. "I go too. I have information that could be useful."

Arthur glared. "I don't bloody care... Let's just go.."

The four nations grabbed a cab to the nearest hospital.

...

The ride to the hospital was long, uncomfortable, and heartbreaking. No matter what anyone did, no one could console Matthew. They walked somberly into the hospital to the young woman at the front desk.

"Caio! What can I do for you today?" Said the worker at the front desk.

Arthur stepped forward. "Uh.. You probably have a new patient.. Named Alfred Jones."

The worker nodded and looked through her files. "Uh yes, he is in Urgent Care.. You won't be aloud back there for awhile."

Arthur cursed under his breathe. "Thank you."

The worker nodded. "Go ahead and have a seat, it might be awhile."

Arthur sighed and guided the four nations into the seat, burying his face in his friends, Matthew's face buried in Francis' chest with Francis trying to sooth him, and Ivan staring straight forward.

They waited for possibly several hours, though no one was keeping track of time.

As soon as the doctor came out, the quartet stood up, hoping to hear good news.

Though the everyone was surprised to hear it was an American doctor. "Hello, I am Dr. Burke." He said shaking everyone's hand.

Matthew looked at the doctor hopefully. "How is he?"

"He is fortunately going to live. He is going to be in Urgent Care for at least two weeks. He was almost fatally malnourished. We also found his test positive for diet pills. Were any of you aware of this."

Ivan spoke dryly. "He was acting strange recently... Eating less.. But none of us expected this."

Dr. Burke nodded. "Yes, not very many people expect this. I can allow you to see him, though he will not wake up for awhile. Also, I can only allow one at a time. Please don't make each visit too long."

The four nodded and Dr. Burke took them back to Alfred's room. Francis sighed. "I'll go in first.."

Francis walked into Alfred's room and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He almost could of cried at that moment when he saw all of the tubes and the heart monitor connected to him. "This must be so hard for you Alfred... You always were a bright kid, even though I never gave you the credit for it. You know you worried your brother. Poor Matthew hasn't stopped crying. I'm just so sorry I didn't see this sooner for you mon cher. I should have known. I am very sorry. Three other people are here to see you. Just please get better cher." Francis sat up and took one more look and exited the room, pulling Matthew into another hug.

Arthur walked in next without saying a word. He let tears roll down his cheeks when he saw his former colony in that position. "Hello Alfred... I-I don't know what to say... I love you Alfred, I know I pretend to hate you.. but I don't. You are always like a little brother to me. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I've been an arsehole lately haven't I? I wish I knew what drove you to this..." He moved closer to Alfred, placing his own hand on Alfred's, gasping at the cold touch. "You're so cold... I want you to know, that if you have any more problems.. just come to me..or your brother.. okay?" He looked at Alfred again, squeezing his hand and leaving the room.

Matthew walked in with red eyes. He had such a mixture of feelings. He should have noticed, he has known Alfred since before anyone else. After all, they are twins! "H-" He tried to say, unable to speak. His throat was closing and was sore from crying. "A-Alfie.. You know y-you scared me? A-and everyone else r-right? We have to tell the other nations soon. W-what the fuck are we supposed to tell them!" He said while his sadness turned anger. "Who the hell is going to tell them? Look Al. I love you! You're my fucking brother! My twin! You're supposed to tell me everything! I'm supposed to f-feel when you're sad! Isn't th-that some sort of twin telepathy or some shit like that?! I wish you would just answer me! Please Alfie, just wake up and be better already for fucks sake!" He said with his anger rising, then he caught himself and lowered his voice. "Look, I just want my brother back. Is that too much to ask? I wanna be able to have hot chocolate and pancakes like w-we used to." He feel down at Alfred's bedside on his knees. "P-please Al... Please... I want my brother back." He shakily stood himself up and started walking towards the door. "I want my brother back." He whispered to himself and went straight to Francis' arms again.

Ivan slowly walked to the hospital bed and sat at the edge. "Hero huh? Is that why you didn't ask for help?" He touched Alfred's hand. "So cold Fredka." he sighed. He looked at his scarf the one thing that he held most dear in the world. "I must love you a lot Fredka." He took off his own scarf and placed it on Alfred. "Promise to take care of it." He paused for a moment. "How did you get away with it so well... You are a very kind energetic nation Alfred... You always have been. Even when I helped you in your Civil War." Ivan heard the rustling of doctors outside and sighed. "I guess my turn is cut short." He looked around then looked to Alfred. "Just this once, keep the scarf until you get better." He looked around once more and kissed Alfred quickly on the lips. "Be strong Fredka, I love you." he kissed Alfred again and walked out of the hospital room, glaring at the mirror he passed by silently thinking. "This is your fault."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, well I don't even know what to say about that chapter.. other than I am really sad right now... That was incredibly depressing to write... Anyways so I hope you like it! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll start working on it immediately! Thank you so much for everything guys... I'm almost to thirty reviews... Keep 'em coming!

Comments:

MapleTreeway:Please don't scream... I'm sorry! Here is another chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews through all of the chapters... It means so much!

autumnkitten25: Thank you so much! That is wonderful for an author to hear! I try to make it as authentic as possible, but it is really hard considering the characters, because they are given few serious situations throughout the Hetalia series.

Ocha Hagar: Here is your next chapter, I don't think this cliffhanger is that bad! Not as bad as the other one!

Firefox Vixen: Here is more, I guarantee that I will finish this story, I just have no idea how long it will take me!

Guest: Here it is! Making a comeback!


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and Answers

**A/N:** Hey guys, haven't updated in awhile, I know. But like I said I'm going to finish this fanfiction if it kills me! We don't have many chapters left. Maybe three more? It depends how far it goes. I have ten thousand views to this story and it means so much to me. Even with my unreliable update schedule. I have a few questions that have been addressed, and I apologize for the confusion.

1.) No, I would not put Ivan and Alfred together as a couple. Yes, they slept together in a bed, but they haven't put a label to it. Yes, Ivan did try to have sex with Alfred, but like I said not an actual relationship.

2.) Yes, they are in Italy, for a World Meeting.

3.) I will reveal what happened in the exercise room, it was just to create an element of mystery.

4.) yes, this fanfiction will have sex, it just hasn't been a good time to add it.

5.) This one I get a lot. No Alfred didn't just become anorexic because of a dream. I feel like he has the right personality for it, because of his concerns for his weight in the anime.

Thank you so much, so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Alfred slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once and they were blurry, twice, still no improvement. He finally blinked once again before he could finally see. He gasped when he found himself in a white hospital room. What the hell even happened?

He slowly sat up to find Matthew asleep in a chair across from him. His vision was still slightly messed up. He looked to his arms to see bandages wrapped tightly. "What the hell?"

Matthew woke up when he heard Alfred speak. "Alfie!" He sat up, instantly awake. He actually leaped over to hug his brother.

Alfred looked at Matthew completely confused. "Matt? What am I doin' here?" He suddenly felt warm on his neck, and felt Ivan's scarf there, loosely wrapped around him. He felt his face flush to a very dark pink. "What?"

Matthew paused briefly, forming the answers in his mind. "W-well, we found you passed out in the exercise room.. And we called the ambulance which brought you here. Al, you had diet pills in your system. I knew about the cuts... But.." He cut himself off as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes once again. "You were s-so light. Ivan said you mumbled something about being cold? He has been here nonstop too."

"I'm totally sorry Matt... I didn't mean for this to happen... It's just... I dunno... I feel like you hate me, like it's my fault. I need to be a hero Matt, heroes don't get save, they do the saving." Alfred's throat felt raw, holding back the tears.

Matt put his own hand over his brother's. "Alfred-"

Matthew was cut off by the opening of the hospital door. Another blond walked in. "He's up?" Ivan asked.

Matthew grinned. "Yeah, of course."

Alfred flushed and took off the scarf and folded it neatly. "Uh sorry..."

Ivan awkwardly walked closer, so he was next to Alfred's bed. "No need to apologize." Alfred held out the scarf and Ivan took it gnarly and placed it around his neck. "Thank you for taking such good care of it."

"I mean I was kinda unconscious..." Alfred twiddled his thumbs. "So what happens now?"

Matthew hesitated. "Well, we need to wait for the doctor to come in. Alfie? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Matthew was interrupted once again by the doctor walking in, which at this point Matthew decided the universe wanted to ignore him as always. "Hello Mr. Jones. You're awake, how are you feeling?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno, a little groggy. I kinda hurt too."

The doctor wrote something down. "Like a sore feeling?"

"Yeah, a dull ache."

"Interesting." The doctor paused. "Would you like any privacy? These questions become more personal."

Alfred looked to both Ivan and Matthew, who were both staring at him intently. "Uh yeah."

"Mr. Braginsky, Mr. Williams, would you please excuse us for a few moments?"

Matthew and Ivan both nodded and slowly left the room, both not wanting to leave Alfred so soon after him waking up. They had so many questions, which they hoped to have answered.

After making sure the door was closed the doctor continued. "So how long have you been living this unhealthy lifestyle?"

"I dunno.. I wouldn't consider it unhealthy."

"Are you sexually active?"

Alfred's face reddened and he averted the doctor's gaze, "Uh technically no."

"Okay, when was the last time you ate something substantial?"

Alfred paused to think. "I dunno... A couple of weeks?"

"Can you explain the drugs in your system?" He wrote a couple of things down once again.

"Well, I bought them like two weeks ago I think. I kinda started taking them."

"Okay Mr. Jones. These next two questions are very serious, it is very imperative that you answer them honestly." He waited momentarily for Alfred to nod, then he continued. "What it the last thing you remember before waking up."

Alfred looked up to the ceiling, like it had all of the answers. "Well, I went to the exercise room with my usual clothing. Then I went to the treadmill. I was totally feeling weak at this point. Like it was super weird and crazy. I think a ran for about five minutes, 'cause I don't remember sweating."

"Were you trying to commit suicide?"

Alfred hesitated. "I don't know. I don't think I was ever like trying to live either. I knew I felt different. But I never stopped myself, or told anyone."

The doctor nodded and wrote more notes. "I am happy you woke up. You were malnourished and had several cuts on your body which are assumed to be self inflicted. Thank you for being honest. He are going to set you up with a psychiatrist and are there any more people you would like us to inform?"

"Uh, no. When am I... Free to go?"

"Well, your blood pressure is lower than we would like it, and you weigh too little. So I would say a little while."

"Could we like arrange a way to get me back to my-America?" He said resisting the urge to say 'myself'. It would be way more comforting to be in his home country.

"We'll see. However, until I wait for approval, you need to rest. A huge toll was taken on your body.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah sure."

The doctor nodded and left the room, Matthew and Ivan were waiting outside patiently. "Is he always like this? So secluded, hard to get information out of?"

Matthew and Ivan both furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, no... It's usually hard to get him to shut up." Ivan commented, which earned a glare from Matthew.

"Okay, so we are going to recommend therapy. He also wants to go back to America. We can arrange this in a few days if he really wants to go back so soon. Going back to familiar surroundings will help. But I suggest someone to stay with him. People he trusts." Suddenly, the doctor got a page. "I have to take this. Think about it and let me know." He walked down the hall and Matthew and Ivan turned to each other.

"Well what are we going to do?" Ivan said calmly.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to leave it off there. I'm not to happy with this chapter, because honestly it is a filler chapter. That being said, I will bring back the drama next chapter, for sure. I'm halfway through writing the next chapter.

**Comments: (Fourteen! Thank you!)**

sasanaru13: Thank you so much for your multiple reviews! I'm just going to respond to them at once. I addressed some of them in the first author's note. You weren't the only one who commented those thoughts. Anyway, the drama will pick up next chapter! Thank you again!

MapleTreeway: I was half tempted to make Alfred die, but then I would have to write character death and everything. How mad would everyone be if I would have ended it There XD

kawtharthegreat: I will be pushing to finish this fanfiction! It should be finished eventually, hopefully by the end of this month, or the beginning of the next month!

DecapitatedGuts: I will continue this! Hopefully you'll get the next chapter soon.

descriptionsalive21: You will see another chapter for sure! Thank you for reviewing.

Guest: Here it is! slowly crawling towards the end.

KillerPanda20: I'm glad you like it! It means so much!

burgers4panda: I hope it was a bomb to your feels, that was the purpose. It's always so nice to hear people reacting how it's meant to be!


	9. Chapter 9: Going Home

**A/N:** Like I said, I'm really pushing for the end of this fanfic. This fanfiction gets so many views per day and I just wanted to say thank you. It would make my day of I could get to fifty reviews or more. So...

50th REVIEWER WILL GET A ONESHOT

Of course if they don't want one, they don't have to use it. Then I'll just pass it on the the fifty-first reviewer. Makes sense? The main anime fandoms I am in are on my profile, but there are some TV shows that would be okay too. I do write smut, so don't be afraid to ask for that ;) I might do this for the seventy-fifth if it gets that far, which I highly doubt, considering we are slowly approaching the end. Updates will come more or every two weeks since I am two chapters ahead.

* * *

Matthew and Ivan both decided it would be the best to fly Alfred back to America. They figured it would make Alfred more comfortable being in familiar surroundings. Each would take turns once Alfred is out of the hospital watching him. Making sure he is adjusting properly.

The flight was honestly terrifying for everyone. Alfred was not exactly lucid on medication and everyone knew it wasn't exactly safe, but luckily Alfred made it to a New York hospital okay. Matthew was extremely thankful for that.

As for the world meeting, everyone went home reluctantly after Alfred was sent to the hospital. They couldn't hold a real one with most of the main nations gone. Arthur and Francis went back to explain the situation to everyone as best as they could. Not sparing any real details. They would let Alfred do so when he was ready.

The question in everyone's mind however was the question of Ivan being there. It was understandable to most nations why Ivan went to the hospital in the first place, but they didn't understand his motive later. Ivan claimed it was because he was Alfred's roommate, and he witnessed everything, and Matthew was semi-okay with it. Semi...

Alfred was finally recovering fairly well, to everyone's happiness. He still needed to gain back at least twenty pounds, but at least he was stable. He could walk around, joke, and sort of be his normal self.

"Hey Matt?" Alfred asked sitting up from his hospital bed.

"Yeah?"

"When do ya think I'll be able to go home? I kinda miss Tony and my apartment and stuff."

"Well, the doctor said you're doing better. He said that you have to be watched and they recommend more therapy. "

Alfred sighed and practically slammed his head against the pillow. "Ugh."

Matthew sighed and got up from his chair. "I'll go ask."

Matthew left the hospital room to look for the doctor. Honestly he didn't know how to feel. His brother had so many problems and it was extremely hard to realize that he did nothing. He knew he couldn't blame himself because Alfred had a choice, but there was still elements of sadness and regret. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw the familiar white coat. "Oh sir?" He politely intruded.

The doctor turned around. "Oh...umm.. Mr...-Alfred's brother." He seemed very unsure of Matthew's name and looked at Alfred's chart awkwardly. "I was going to talk to you. I think Alfred could go home now if he wishes. As we talked about before, he needs someone to watch over him, make sure he adjusts and keeps eating. It doesn't have to be just one person, but make sure it is someone he trusts."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you."

The doctor nodded and turned the other way, he seemed to be very busy.

Matthew shrugged and walked down the long halls deep in thought once again, not even paying attention to anything surrounding him. He suddenly found himself running into something much larger than him. He bounced off and landed on his butt on the floor. "Oh sorry sir- Russia?" He said while getting up and brushing himself off.

"My apologies. I was just going to see Alfred."

Matthew looked confused for a moment when he realized he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he passed Alfred's room. "Oh right, sorry. Um I talked to his doctor."

This helped Ivan's interest greatly, "Oh? And what did he say?"

"Oh, um Alfred can be released, so he can go home! Someone has to stay with him, just to make sure, but he can go."

Ivan seemed very pleased. "Wonderful, we should go and see him, da?"

They both walked into Alfred's room and Matthew smiled. "Hey Al, you can go home!"

Alfred perked up considerably, "Oh really? Thank god! I was getting like super bored with being in a hospital bed 24/7!"

Matthew smiled and nodded, "Okay, we'll let you get dressed and discharge you."

Alfred kept smiling until Ivan and Matthew left and was reassured when he heard the click of the door closing. He sighed and let his faked smile fall. He took off his clothes and looked thin the large mirror that always continues to haunt him. He pinched at some of the skin, that wasn't even fat. He hated himself for the fact that he loved when he could see his ribs without any trouble whatsoever. He knew is was wrong and fucked up, but he couldn't help it.

He put his attention to his wrists, which were scarred, but mostly healed to his happiness. He grabbed his bag that Matthew brought him from his apartment and put on the other clothes, confused on how it was so big on him. He was still really fat right? Then they wanted him to gain more weight.

He quickened the pace when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called. He wasn't surprised in the least when Ivan walked in. "Hey dude, just finishing up!"

Ivan nodded, "But Amerika is still sad?"

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, but then zipped his bag closed. "Let's go see Matt." He packed his bag and walked passed Ivan, who soon followed.

~.~

It was a really awkward walk back, but finally they went to Alfred's apartment. Alfred set his bag on the door and leaped onto the couch. Matthew laughed and shook his head, then picked Alfred bag up and took it to Alfred's room.

Ivan looked at the time, it would be dinner soon, "Fredka, I doubt you have anything in here, so would you like to order something?"

Alfred's world had stopped feeling bliss as soon as Ivan mentioned food. "'M not hungry. Totally already ate at the hospital."

Matthew came out only to make Alfred's fear to be realized. "No you didn't Al. I was with you the whole day. You only had lunch and breakfast. Yeah, Russia, go ahead and order pizza."

Alfred bit his lip, "S-sounds good." Internally, he was counting all of the calories.

Ivan nodded, "Oh, and call me Ivan. You don't need to call me by my country name, I think we are past that. But I will order the pizza."

Matthew smiled, "Thanks Ivan." He then turned to his brother. "England is going to come over soon."

"What? Why?"

"Because he wants to see how you are."

"But I'm fine!" Alfred whined.

"No you're not. You're still afraid of eating and he's really worried for you. He honestly want you to get better, hell, we all do."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "But Matt... There's nothing wrong with me. It's my choice. I'm sorry for making ya'll worry.." Alfred sighed and got up from the couch and walked away.

He walked to his room and shut the door and locked it. He then opened the window and climbed out. "Sorry Matt.." He mumbled.

After a few moments, Matthew was really worried. He walked to Alfred's door and knocked on it when he found it was closed. He few slightly more panicked when there was no answer. "Alfred? I'm sorry I made you upset. Just come out or open the door. We're not angry." He knocked slightly harder. "Alfred please!" He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

Ivan came over wondering what was going on. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Alfred won't o-open the door!" He cried.

Ivan ran into the door with his shoulder and after about two times the door crashed open and both were equally shocked when they found the room completely empty with the window open.

"Wh-where did he go?" Matthew asked.

**A/N**: I'm not going to do comments for this chapter, due to the little time I have. However, I will next chapter. I apologize.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited Finally

**A/N:** So since it is finally summer I can update a lot more! Though I'm still taking classes at my local college, but hey, I'm two years away from finishing High School. Ugh... Anyway, thank you for making it past fifty reviews, you guys made my day. Without further ado, here is chapter ten!

Hey, for once there are no warnings in a chapter!

* * *

_Ivan came over wondering what was going on. "What's happening?" He asked_

_"Alfred won't open the door!" Matthew cried._

_Ivan ran into the door with his shoulder and after about two times the door crashed open and both were equally shocked when they found the room equally empty with the window open._

_"Wh-where did he go?" Matthew asked._

_~.~_

Matthew began pacing around the room back and forth from the window, occasionally looking out the window looking for his lost brother. "We can't just leave him out there, there's no telling what he might do... We should call the cops."

Ivan paused for a moment, considering the situation. "We can't let him know that someone is looking for him... I should look for him."

Matthew shook his head and motioned to the sky which quickly began getting cloudy, with a large cumulonimbus cloud hovering over the whole city. "There's supposed to be a storm. You can't go out there. Let the cops do their job."

"Da, but the cops won't go looking for someone unless the person has been gone for much longer. We don't have that kind of time Matvey. I'll hopefully be gone for only an hour."

Matthew nodded and Ivan grabbed his beige coat and headed out the door, leaving a very worried Matthew.

~.~

Alfred didn't know what he was thinking, and the truth was that he wasn't, he was just very upset. Everyone is treating him like he's suicidal or like he's so damn delicate. He climbed out of the window with some difficulty though what really hurt was the fall, he swore he felt a pop in his left ankle that hurt like hell. Though he couldn't help but feel a little bit free when he made his way to Central Park. No one knew what he was going through, or who he was. Some people did give him strange looks when he was limping, but he could deal with it.

Alfred sat down at a nearby bench and rested next to a man holding a sign that said "Anything helps". The man had rugged clothing and was very dirty. Alfred swore that he could smell liquor in him.

The man looked to Alfred, pleading him. "Please sir, anything helps. Even food. Please."

Alfred immediately took pity on the poor man, now seeing the man was hardly older than himself. "One sec."

He walked to a nearby corndog stand and bought a coke, corndog, and some chips. Receiving strange looks from the cashier.

He rolled his eyes and limped back the homeless man and gave him the food, smiling. "No one should starve." He said, not even realizing the irony.

"Thank you.. but you should talk sir. Are you staging a hunger strike for a peaceful protest?"

Alfred was completely taken aback. "What? N-no I'm just on a diet."

"It's none of m' business, but the "diet" is a little extreme, don't you think?" The man took a bite sadly.

"No, I know what I'm doing. I totally promise."

The homeless man gave another sad look, "I had an older brother growing up... Before my parents died in the accident. He was always a happy kid until then."

"I'm sorry."

The man sighed and continued, "It's fine. After my parents died, he took care of me. He was a dancer and how he looked was so important to him. He did all he could to send me to New York University. He was always thinking of others, you remind me of him."

Alfred shook his head, "I'm not a dancer, and I didn't have troubles like ya."

"Every man has their own troubles, besides, there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Anyway, you may not be a dancer, but you must be a politician by the way you dress. Body image is equally as important. Anyway, he kept skipping meals because he had some weird thought that losing weight would miraculously solve his problems, and he was wrong. He thought that more people would like him, but he just became a skeleton and lost his job at New York City Ballet. He began cutting and then-" The man cut himself off wiping the tears from his eyes. "Then one night after I got home he was dead.. Just like that. I lost my home that day and my brother. Even now I can't go back there."

Alfred sat there for a moment, just staring at the man who had so much happen to him. "What's his name?"

"Garrett"

"And you?"

"My name is Jared."

Alfred nodded, memorizing the names."Well, Jared, my name is Alfred." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Just as Jared was about to shake Alfred's hand, but they were both interrupted when there was a sudden clash of thunder immediately followed by a bright flash of lightning.

Alfred jumped quite noticeably, "Do ya h-have anywhere to stay? You know, indoors."

When Jared shook his head Alfred pulled out six hundred dollars in cash out of his pocket. This was worth more than an emergency plane ticket right? "Dude, you've helped me so much. Here."

Jared's mouth hung wide open, "Sir, I can't take this."

Alfred smiled, "Yeah, you can. I won't take no for an answer. I'll check up on you soon."

Jared took the money handling it as if it were a newborn. "Thank you..." He said breathlessly.

"No problem.. See ya later."

Just as Alfred left the area, feeling as if he had honestly changed a life for the better, there were several rain drops, which soon turned into pouring rain, but he couldn't care. He wondered around Central Park, not even caring that within a short time he was soaked. He just soaked in the beauty of Central Park, with the landscape, the flowers, and the many artists. Even when something was cloudy, it was still so beautiful.

He paused for a moment when he saw a large rock where he recalled that many children climb on. He carefully climbed up the rock, careful not to slip. When he was at the top, now feeling the full throbbing feeling in his ankle. He could understand why children came up here all of the time. On one side he had a great view of the park, but on the other side, you could see a creek and a forest. It made him feel at peace, so he continued to ignore the rain and sat down to appreciate the view. However his body went ridged when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fredka!" Ivan called looking around, wrapping the coat tightly around himself.

Alfred froze for a moment and looked over the rock and saw Ivan standing there looking around, and panicked when he locked eyes with Ivan. He stood up and limped over to the side with the creek, not sure of how far of a drop it was.

Ivan took this opportunity to carefully climb up the rock, almost slipping many times. "Fredka? It's me." He came to the top rather quickly, cornering Alfred effectively.

"Ivan, just leave me alone. Please?" Alfred begged. "I don't wanna go back."

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"You guys treat me so differently!" He felt something hot run down his face, but it was easily mistakable for the rain which now became heavier and the wind began picking up, along with thunder and lighting.

Ivan took a few steps closer raising his arms defensively. "Look, that was not our intention. We just want you to be happy and healthy. That's all we want, I promise."

"It just feels like you are controlling my life!" He stepped back from Ivan, very close to the edge of the rock.

Ivan looked around Alfred for a moment then back to Alfred's blue eyes, "Just come back to your apartment with me. I promise we will treat you exactly the same. Okay? Just come with me." He held out his hand for Alfred to take.

Alfred thought for a moment, "I'm not any different.."

"No you're not. You are still the lovable United States of America."

Alfred considered this for a moment and grabbed Ivan's hand, more tears coming to his eyes. He quickly pulled Ivan into an embrace, now noticing that he was trembling.

"Are you cold?"

Before Alfred could answer, Ivan draped his own coat over Alfred. "It's wet too, so I don't know how much good it will do."

Alfred smiled weakly. "Thank you. Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: So we did have a breakthrough with Alfred! It is a definite huge step in the story, but not quite the end yet. We are heading slowly to the resolution, but I did have a few more ideas. Thank you so much for all of the follows and reviews, it means so much! When I started this fanfiction one year ago, I didn't anticipate to get almost 100 follows! Thank you. I will hopefully update soon next week.

Reviews: (From two chapters)

sasunaru: Hmmm, so far we do see a little bit of a change don't we! Let's see how Ivan's promise turns out ;)

Guest: I'm so glad you like the fanfic!

descriptionsalive21 (x2) : Thank you, it really is awesome writing for you all. Here is your next chapter.

DecapitatedGuts: I totally agree, sometimes fillers are needed. I'm glad you liked it.

guardianofdragonlore (x2): I am planning on adding more RusAme scenes, however I'm not sure if I will fit the whole world in at this point, considering the turning point in this chapter. However, it sounds like a great idea that I will put into consideration. Also, for your second review, yes totally! ;)

pugshuge (x2): Your name on here is so cute! Thank you so much.

kawtharthegreat: Ugh! I can relate! Only I'm going onto eleventh grade for the 2015-2016 school year. Think of it this way, you're a senior!

16craftytigers: Thank you! I'm happy you liked it. I don't know why, but cliff hangers are really hard for me sometimes.

Allorahfox: Hetalia has an amazing fandom, though it can be really feelsy with the Revolutionary War fanfics and things of the sort. However, the fanfics tend to be really good. Especially when they take historical events and twist them to make them relevant to Hetalia. Though the shippings do get kinda crazy if you see any of the blogs. But I'm glad you liked this fanfiction and thought it was refreshing and different, because that is your goal as an author so people do not get bored.


	11. Chapter 11: Visits and Breakthroughs

A/N: OMG! 107 followers and a whole lot of views. We're even up to 58 reviews. I'll have my 50th reviewer oneshot done in about two days, as soon as midterms are over. I think at this point there aren't many chapters left. Expect frequent updates because we have three chapters left counting this one!

WARNINGS: So we're back to warning again…. Anyway, sexual stuff kinda, mirrors.

~.~

"So you went to Central Park during a storm? What the hell were you thinking?" Matthew scolded as he wrapped a towel around Alfred. "You worried us!"

Alfred put his head down, "I'm sorry." He mumbled. He then looked to Ivan who gave him a look. "Fine, I promise I'll try to get better. But you totally can't treat me like I'm made out of glass."

Matthew nodded, considering this. "Alright Al.. It's a deal." If Alfred was considering getting better, then he could handle this.

"H-how about some soup? Then I guess we can call Iggy."

Matthew looked to Ivan and then looked towards Alfred. "Alright Al…. Me and Ivan will meet you in there."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and walked in the kitchen leaving Ivan and Matthew alone.

"How did you do that?" Matthew asked.

"Do what?"

"Make him change so much. He all of the sudden will eat.." Matthew thought for a moment. "Did you guys sleep together or something? Because you didn't have to do that to make him feel good."

Ivan just stared at Matthew for a moment then shook his head in disbelief. "No, I don't know what happened, I found him on top of a rock. I don't know what made him have this breakthrough."

"Fine, don't tell me the details. I'm just going to be thankful for it." He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Ivan rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen to find Alfred already cooking the soup. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I've got this. I'm just gonna nuke this is in the microwave and stuff." He put the containers in the microwave and set the timer and grabbed three bowls. "Actually Ivan, you can totally set the table."

Ivan nodded and grabbed a few spoons and napkins, then took the bowls from Alfred, setting them on the mahogany table.

Just in time, the microwave beeped loudly, signaling the food was hot. Alfred carefully set it on the table and sat down. "Come on Matt. Sit." He smiled, trying to ignore the awkwardness in the air.

Matthew nodded and sat down at the edge. "Hey Al? What happened at Central Park?"

Alfred gave everyone three equal servings of soup, "Well, before Ivan found me?" When he saw a nod of encouragement from Matthew, he continued. "I ran into one of my citizens. He was kinda homeless and he told me about himself, and his brother who was kinda like me, well not really. I could totally relate to him though. Then I realized, I'm sick. I need to get stronger for my people and for myself. I wanted to be treated like I was before all this. So I'm gonna try my best." He picked up a spoon, and very reluctantly, took a small bite.

Matthew smiled, "That's great Al. But what about your ankle? C'mon, I've seen you limping slightly."

"Oh that. When I jumped out of the window I heard something pop. Should be fine though. Just hurts a little." He said awkwardly.

Matthew and Ivan left it alone, thanking god that Alfred was back and willing to cooperate this time. The three ate the rest of the meal in silence and were soon finished. Alfred almost forgot what it was like to have a full stomach, and how nice it was to have warm soup on a rainy evening.

"I'll take the dishes, you two want to call England and France?"

Alfred sighed, "Yeah, let's go Matt. You call Francy-pants, I call Iggy?"

"Sounds perfect Al."

Alfred grabbed his phone and walked to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He slowly dialed the very familiar number, and only after a few rings, Arthur answered.

"Alfred, are you okay? You should have called me sooner, I've been worried sick."

"Well hello to you too? Anyway, I'm totally fine. I just wanted you to come over with Francis. Y'know, just to say hi. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever. We can go out for dinner or whatever. There is a really cool place in New York that I wanted to show you."

There was a long pause on the other line, "And you're sure you're okay?"

"Yup."

"I'll get a plane ticket and be there as soon as possible."

Alfred nodded, "Kay, see ya then."

"Alright, goodbye Alfred."

"Bye Iggy."

Alfred hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed, not exactly sure on how to feel, 'On one hand, I want to get better. But then again, it kinda was my choice. I can still feel the fat. I just wanted to prove them wrong. I'm not the fattest nation. I'm not.' He walked to the mirror that he has in his room, it was full-length and it took up most of the corner of the already small room. 'Why did I get this thing? It's not healthy.' He then walked to his Captain America themed alarm clock and frowned. 'This is where it all started huh. I didn't know then that this would happen.'

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Come in." Alfred said in a monotone voice.

He was expecting Matt, but it was a slight surprise when he noticed it was Ivan.

Ivan smiled at Alfred and closed the door behind him. "Did you contact him?"

"Oh Iggy? Yeah."

"How was he?" Ivan asked.

Alfred smiled slightly, "Oh, he was just totally being himself. He always worries and stuff."

They both laughed half-heartedly, but they enjoyed having a joke despite the past few months.

"What did ya need?"

Ivan shrugged and sat on the bed and Alfred followed, sitting close. "I don't know. I just decided to come back here."

Alfred smiled, "I'm glad you did. Really. Oh and thanks."

"For what?"

Alfred continued after a deep breath, "For everything. You stood by me."

"No problem Fredka."

The moment seemed perfect, they both leaned in, closing their eyes and their and closing what little space that was already between them. At first their kiss was chaste and nervous, but then they slowly deepened the kiss to make it more sweet and passionate. They both loved this feeling of just being close together, and they savored the moment.

Unfortunately for the two countries, it only lasted a moment.

Matthew opened the door. "Hey Al, I called Francis and-" He paused for a moment. "Oh, um sorry." He slowly backed away, closing the door behind him.

Alfred blushed a bright red, "Um I should probably explain to Matt some stuff. I gotta go." He stood up, making a creaking sound as he did, and slowly left the room.

Ivan sighed, "So close."

Alfred made his way to find Matthew. "Hey Matt, it totally it's what you think."

Matthew laughed, "And I think what?"

"...That stuff was going on in there."

Matthew shook his head, "You know Al, I'm happy for you. Ivan has been at your side since the beginning of this."

"Yeah but, nothing happened. I just wanna make things clear."

Matthew laughed again, "You just don't want me to say anything to papa or Arthur. I promise I won't. Anyway, you should get a shower Mr. Denial, you were in the rain for awhile/. They will be here probably tomorrow morning."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I'm not in denial!" He said while going to the bathroom to take a shower, and for the first time in a few months, he didn't look in the mirror for any imperfections because everything in this moment was perfect.

~.~

A/N: No comments today, maybe this Saturday. I'm at school so yeah. The visit should be awkward and interesting. I have it written, but I decided to put it in two parts because it was too long. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean so much!


	12. Chapter 12: Visits From Family

**A/N:** SURPRISE! Le gasp!~ Another update not a couple months later!. Updates for fanfictions every Saturday or Sunday after this (depending on how busy I am)! You might be getting another chapter this Saturday if I have time, but no promises. So I'm thinking two chapters after this one for sure then a final author's note making it a total of fourteen written chapters. Looking back at these chapters I thought that this would end way sooner, but it is so interesting to see how this story has progressed.

**Warnings**: Cursing (literally like three words) RusAme, FrUk if you squint.

* * *

Alfred turned off the hot water and hopped out of the shower. He noticed the fog on the mirror, but didn't exactly care at this point. He wrapped a towel around his waist and placed his clothes in a bin. He opened the door and walked into his room, disappointed when he saw that Ivan was not in the room anymore.

"Okay." He said to himself. "Hm, wearing a hoodie would be cool." He grabbed a hoodie and the essential pajama bottoms and quickly got dressed seeing as it was dark outside. He was surprised about how big the hoodie was on him. "Hm, that's strange. It was big, but not that big. I thought I gained weight." He shrugged it off and looked at the time on his Captain America clock. "10:30. Huh, I thought it would be way earlier. I guess it's time for bed soon."

He stepped out of the room and met outside with the other two countries. "Hey guys, it's pretty late."

Matthew looked at the time, "Oh, I guess it is. We need to think about sleeping arrangements. You have one guest bedroom right Al?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, but only one. The couch doesn't pull out to a bed either. Ivan can always sleep with me. It's really weird to have guests sleep on the couch. Plus, it's not like we haven't done it before, it's not that weird. "

Matthew looked towards Ivan, "Is that okay with you?"

Ivan shrugged, "Da, sounds perfectly fine."

Alfred was so grateful at that moment, it would have been pretty embarrassing if Ivan would have said no. "Kay, well I'm gonna go ahead and hit the hay. Don't feel like ya need to go to bed too." Alfred waved and walked back to his room and turned off the lights and got inside the warm covers. He hoped Ivan would come in when he was still awake.

Luckily for Alfred, Ivan came in around fifteen minutes later.

Ivan was careful not to step on anything or make any loud noises, he would have to be like a mouse, not even the slightest creak. He was rather successful and eventually found his way to the covers where Alfred was. He pulled the blankets over him then put his arm around Alfred.

Alfred could have screamed for joy, but he wanted to see how far this would go so he pretended he was asleep, making himself do light and even breathing.

Ivan sighed contentedly and whispered something unrecognizable in Alfred's ear. Alfred assumed it was Russian or something of the sort and wished he knew what it meant. He swore he heard "lyublyu" and swore he heard that word before. He debated for awhile to see if he was able to figure it out, but unfortunately he wasn't.

Fairly content, the two both fell asleep with Alfred in Ivan's arms.

In the morning Matthew was the first to wake up, and even that wasn't unusual. The first thing he did was check his phone and he recently received a text he opened it and realized it was a text from Francis. "Dearest Matthieu, we will be there in about a half an hour." He read out loud. He sighed and grabbed his clothes for the evening and put them on. "Well, I should probably wake the duo up, considering Alfie's never up this early. "

He made the bed and left the guest room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked to Alfred's room and knocked on the door. "Hey lovebirds, Francis and Arthur will be here in a little less than an hour. Get dressed."

Alfred woke up and sat up and rolled over to find he was facing around two inches away from Ivan who was also awake. "Hi." He smiled.

Ivan scooted in and gave Alfred a quick peck on the lips, "Good morning Fredka."

"Good morning to ya too." He sat up and pandiculated. "Ugh, why do we have to do this again. Dealing with Francy-pants? And at..." He leaned over to look at the clock, "..Like eight in the morning. People need to sleep in!"

Ivan also sat up and chuckled, "You went to bed at ten, that's ten hours of sleep."

"Yeah, but that's not usually what I go to bed at. I go to bed way later than that, then wake up at like two, except when there are meetings."

"Oh, so that's why you never answer calls or emails."

"Exactly." Alfred yawned once again. "M'kay let's get up."

The two nations reluctantly gotup out of the warm bed and made it so it was semi-neat for Arthur and Francis.

The two came out of the room and met Matthew in the kitchen. "How did you two sleep?" He winked and Alfred blushed.

"What the fuck do you think we did?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms.

Matthew smirked, "Oh nothing Al."

After a moment of awkward silence, Ivan spoke up. "Should I leave for this visit? I have a feeling this is more of an intermediate family visit."

Alfred shook his head, "No, it's totally fine. They'll be happy to see you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure! You were with me this whole time and so on, so you should be here!"

Sure enough there was a loud knocking at the door, seeming to almost ring throughout the apartment.

Alfred walked to the door and opened it, immediately greeted into a hug from Francis.

"Oh mon cher, bonjour. You look so much healthier than last time we saw you!"

"Oh let go you frog, you're going to crush him." Arthur rolled his eyes and walked passed them.

Alfred soon pushed Francis off and led them both into the living room, "Hey guys, so um… thanks for coming." He said awkwardly.

Francis smiled, "Oh it is no problem mon cher! Arthur was dying to see you, it was adorable!"

Alfred laughed and looked over to Arthur. "Is that so?"

Arthur mumbled a few curses to Francis, "Yeah, whatever damned gits."

Francis then looked over and noticed Matthew and Ivan. "Matthieu!" He pulled him into a crushing hug. "Comment allez-vous?"

Matthew let himself be hugged, "I'm fine papa,but please let me go, you're crushing me."

Francis smiled and let go of Matthew, "I'm sorry, I'm just excited to see you boys! Bonjour Ivan!"

Arthur looked towards Ivan as well, "I didn't know you would be here."

Ivan felt very awkward in this meeting, "Uh, yes I have been staying with Alfred for the tenure that he's been home." He said awkwardly.

Arthur shrugged it off but Francis winked, causing Alfred to facepalm.

"Could we please just go to breakfast? This is super awkward." Alfred cut in.

Arthur crossed his arms, "I don't understand why this is so awkward."

Francis smiled, "Why not, let's go where do you want to go?"

"The restaurant isn't too far away from here. It's called Pop's Family Diner."

The four nations all left the apartment. Unfortunately everyone, this walk was equally as uncomfortable especially for Alfred looking at Francis' knowing eyes. 'I swear Francis is like a psychic for feelings.' Alfred thought.

The group soon arrived at the restaurant and was seated. It wasn't necessarily fancy, but it was a family restaurant.. An infectiously friendly atmosphere was in the air, almost making the mood of the group lighter, which made Alfred praise himself for his wise choice.

"At least you didn't take us to your bloody McDonald's." Arthur noted as he looked around the restaurant.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur playfully, "C'mon Pop's Family Diner is awesome."

Francis looked at the menu, "What do they usually serve here?"

"I mean they have breakfast all day, but it's still technically time for brunch. So I mean it's usually custom to order breakfast still. You can order whatever you want. Their eggs are good and that's what I was going to order."

Arthur looked at Alfred suspiciously, 'He's almost there, usually he would eat a stack of pancakes, but he doesn't really seem completely reluctant to have breakfast with us.' He thought and he felt a little at ease knowing Alfred was making a full recovery.

The waiter soon came and took their order and left just as quickly. The air was much lighter than what it was at the apartment, and everyone seemed content at the very least.

Francis smiled, "I should tell you what Angleterre did on the plane on the way here!"

Arthur scowled, "Not here you damn frog."

The table laughed, making people around them stare, though they didn't exactly care. Alfred felt genuinely happy, not only for the present, but for the future as well. He was excited to have more moments like this with his family and felt very grateful .

The waiter soon brought their food and there was laughter and food throughout the table. The awkward gloom that was once held over them was gone and it was replaced with happiness. It was almost a perfect moment to be in.

"Hey Iggy, how long are you staying?" Alfred asked.

Arthur inwardly cringed at the familiar nickname, "Well, unfortunately not very long. Our countries are very busy as of late. We wish that we could stay longer."

Alfred smiled, "Hey, but anytime you want to come over, feel free. We'll do this again sometime!"

Arthur smiled, "Even though it sounds like it could potentially land in disaster, why not?"

The group finished their meal and paid, stilling about pleasant subjects and headed back to Alfred's apartment. The walk was pleasant and the weather was perfect.

The group stopped just outside the apartment, cut off by Arthur's voice. "Ivan." Arthur called. "You were quiet today. Do you mind if we talk outside?"

Ivan looked to Alfred who shrugged, he had a feeling this would happen.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Honestly, I'm trying to get chapters out as quickly as possible. I'm hoping to get chapters out every weekend from now on. We'll see if that actually happens. I will try my best and reviews oreally do make me write faster because it's awesome to know that people read this.

**Comments;**

Pugshugs: Thank you!

Descriptionsalive21: I honestly love updating for you guys, despite what it looks like. I don't get a chance to really sit down and make corrections and so on a lot. Anyway, thank you so much.

DeliciousKrabKakes: 3 Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

Burgers4panda: Thanks! I'm glad that you're still reviewing.

Bleachfreak13: Thanks!

WCDragonsS. : RusAme is one of my favorite ships of all time too! I'm glad that you ship it as well!

Sneak peek: feelings and smexy times.


End file.
